Not Expecting the Expecting
by Classic Movie Gal
Summary: Laura is going to have a baby but doesn't know how to tell Rob. Things get mixed up along the way. This is my first fanfic so don't judge! I know it's pretty bad :)


Rob looked up from his book while he sat next to his wife on the couch. He looked at her for a second just so that he could be reassured that she was all his. She was so beautiful and even after 3 years of marriage; the wonderful chemistry was still there.

Looking at the clock, he realized that it was getting very late. Allan Brady wouldn't be happy if he came to work late in the morning because of his lack of sleep. "Laura, I think I'm going to retire. These eyes of mine won't stand another minute awake."

He got up and kissed her on the forehead. She then moved her head up so that their lips met.

"Alright Rob. I'll be in in a little while. This book is so intense!"

He laughed and walked into the bedroom, put on his pajamas, and quickly dosed off to sleep.

Laura slowly lowered her hands so that her book rested in her lap and just looked at their house. Their wonderful, small, loving house. But she often felt a small sensation of loneliness when Rob was off at work. Even Millie and her husband were gone on vacation for a month. And Laura was always wondering what to do with herself.

The next morning, Rob woke to his alarm clock. He was startled and rolled over to smack it. He got up. Put his suit on and then his tie. His tie was backwards but he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Laura usually wakes up when he does so after his quick cup of coffee, he goes in to check on her.

His kissed her on the forehead and her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning! How are you feeling honey?"

"Oh Rob, I'm just so tired! I don't know why. It must have been because I stayed up so late reading that mystery! I'll get up to make you breakfast."

"No no dear, I already fixed myself a little something. Don't worry about me."

She slid her legs across the bed so that her feet were on the ground, got up and then sat right back down again.

"Oh Rob, I feel awful. I better not be coming down with something. That "welcome home" party for Millie won't get planned by itself."

"Awful's never a good way to feel. You just go right back to bed and I'll take care of you when I come home."

She went back to sleep and woke up a few hours later. Now that she was more alert, Laura began to have an inkling. Since, everyone was gone, she decided to make an appointment for the doctor's. She never felt like this before and knew it couldn't just be the average flu.

Meanwhile at the office of the Allan Brady Show writers, Rob was going about his own business when a coworker and friend asked him to do him a huge favor. Rob always found it hard to say no to people so he agreed.

"Listen Rob, I always know I can go to you when I need a helping hand. I got my kid here today because the wife's away and can't watch him. I gotta run to this interview on the 3rd floor. D'ya mind just keeping an eye on him?"

"Sure! As long as he doesn't mind sitting in an office."

Rob invited the little boy, about 2 or 3 years of age, in to sit down. The little boy had a small bag of toys. His father told him to go sit down and play but not to bother Rob.

At first it seemed okay. Both were going about their own business. Then Rob had a brilliant idea for the next episode so he started typing and got lost in his thoughts.

The little boy managed to climb up on the desk opposite Rob. He started looking through the drawers and the shelves. Lord knows what he was looking for but he did a pretty good job of messing everything up. Finally, when Rob noticed, he jumped up to stop the kid. Partially because he didn't want him to get hurt but also because he didn't want to have the papers messed up. It was too late for that.

The door was open and the boy ran out. Rob spent the rest of the work day cleaning up and chasing after this kid who could barely talk or listen for that matter.

Laura had had a wonderful day. She never thought about how she'd feel when she found out she was going to become a mother but she never thought it's feel this fantastic. This was all new to her so she was a little nervous. But, ever since she came back from the doctor's, she has been running though her mind every possible cute way to tell Rob.

Rob stumbled through the door half beat. Even though he fixed his tie before he left, it somehow managed to get put on backwards again. Laura ran up to him and kissed him, looking puzzled as to why he was so tired.

"Oh Rob! What happened? You look like you've been through the ringer!"

"Never mind that! How's my sick wife? Better?

"Yes, I'm alright, Rob."

She sat him down and he began to tell the story. Rob doesn't usually get mad at things too quickly but she could see a hint of anger in his voice.

He ended the story with, "I don't know how parents do it but I'm sure glad we don't have to deal with that craziness every day. I'm glad we have each other and this peaceful house."

With that, Laura looked up, her eyes widened and she didn't know what to think. She doesn't what she responded with but it was probably something reassuring.

"What am I going to do?" She thought. "I'm going to have to wait at least a week before I tell him so that this story and blow over."

She thought everything would be so perfect. They never really talked about it, but now it seemed like Rob didn't want children at all.

They ate dinner like they normally do, running by what happened during their day. Laura had to come up with something other than the fact that she found out she was going to have a baby.

After dinner, they were able to find a good movie on television. They snuggled on the couch; Laura's head on his chest and his arm around her. She loved cuddling with him but she was still so uneasy and unable to focus.

"Honey, do you think we have any popcorn to make?"

Laura didn't respond.

"Laura?"

She was still in a daze, trying to conjure some words in her head to tell him.

"Oh! Um…I'll go check. We might have some."

Before she was able to get up from the couch he grabbed her by the shoulders ever so gently and looked in her eyes.

"Laura, I love you. Is there anything wrong? Did I do anything? Because you know I would never want you to be hurt. But all night, you haven't seemed yourself."

"Oh I'm alright darling. I just must be a little tired that's all."

She thought of telling him right then and there but Millie was coming home tomorrow so maybe she could give her some advice.

They next morning, Laura got up before Rob did so she could do some thinking. Despite her awful nausea she managed to sneak the phone cord out through the door so she wouldn't wake him up. Millie and her husband got back very late last night but she knew this was her chance to get her alone.

She dialed the phone. Halfway through the ringing, she realized that it would not only wake Millie up, but her husband as well. Oh well. There was no going back now.

"Hello? What is it?" Yawned Millie.

"Millie? It's Laura. I'm so sorry it's so early but I have just got to speak to you."

"No no it's alright, girl. What's up?"

"Millie…I'm going to have a baby!"

"OH LAURA, THAT'S WONDERFUL!"

"Shhh! Yes, it is but I'm in such awful trouble. I need your advice."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Rob had an awful day at work and long story short, he had to take care of this out of control child. Then when he came home to tell me about it, he said that he was so glad we didn't have a crazy child to take care of and that it was just us. What perfect timing right? It's killing me and I've got to let him know soon. I'm just so afraid."

"Laura, you're forgetting one thing. He only saw how crazy that child could be. He never thought about how much he would love his own child. Not all children are crazy, honey. This would be different. You're forgetting that."

"Oh gosh, I suppose you're right. But how do I tell him? I was planning something romantic but now I'm just desperate."

"Tell him over dinner. That way, you'll have each other's undivided attention."

"I guess that will just have to work. He has to know sometime or eventually he'll look at me and get suspicious."

"Glad I could help." She stopped to yawn. "You know I'm here for you though if ya need anything."

"I love you Millie! Thanks ever so much and welcome home! Gosh I'm so selfish!"

"No! This is important. Congrats darling!"

"Thanks, Millie!"

That night, Laura set up candles she found laying around and put them nicely on the table. She asked Millie to come over with her recipe book so they could make something perfect.

"It says you need 8 cups of sugar." Millie said, reading from the pie recipe.

"Hold on. 8 cups? I don't think so. I'm trying to be sweet to Rob but not that sweet."

They put the chicken in the pot and waited. All of a sudden, there was the loudest bang you'll ever hear. The chicken splattered all over and water was everywhere. Neither Laura nor Millie was the most perfect chef. And Rob would be home any minute.

It didn't even take a minute for Rob to come home. He was his happy self, whistling through the doorway. Millie helped clean up as much a she could but left out the back door so as not to be seen by Rob. Laura was so frustrated by now. She sat on the floor and started to cry. Rob walked in and slipped on the water that was yet to be mopped up.

He landed right next to her.

"Now, now what's this? Weren't you ever told not to cry over exploded chicken?"

"Oh Rob!" She burst into tears.

"Ohh it's alright honey." He grabbed her and hugged her and helped her up. "Never mind the chicken, Laura. We can have the beautiful pie for dinner!"

She laughed and dried her tears.

"There is something bothering you isn't there? Well I can't keep on eating pies every night so you should just as well tell me what's going on."

"I wanted everything to be perfect. I'm so sorry Rob."

"You know you're always perfect to me no matter what or who comes along."

Laura slowly looked up at him, shocked.

"Oh Rob, there's just no other way to say it and I have to say it soon or I'm gonna burst. I'm going to have a – um – Rob, we're going to be parents."

She quickly put her head down. He reached over, put one finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Laura, I think that's absolutely wonderful. Were you afraid I would be mad because of what I said before? Honey, you know I love more than anything. I know we'll be the perfect parents."

"I'm so glad. I was so worried."

They both leaned over the chicken still on the floor and kissed.

"I guess I should clean this up."

"NO! Laura, you shouldn't be doing anything like that! Too much bending down. I'll do it. You just sit there and think about the wonderful times we're going to have with out child."

Laura sat, unwillingly, but she sat. She sat, and she admired the wonderful man she happened to be married to.


End file.
